The Mysterious Green Ninja
by Jaimon Kirkland
Summary: A new superhero arrives in Swellview and is getting more popular than Captain Man especially after Henry quits. How will Ray compete with this new superhero and get his sidekick back before people start to forget about Captain Man for good.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysterious Green Ninja pt.1**

 **Hello and welcome to my Henry Danger fan episode this talks about Henry Hart aka Kid Danger starts to doubt himself as a sidekick. Meanwhile, a new superhero arrives in swellview and becomes more popular than Captain Man. This leads the burning question can Ray get his sidekick back or will he be force to give up the suit? The answer is here.**

* * *

It was 8o'clock last night and Captain Man and Kid Danger were fighting bad guys who were trying to rob jewelry store. Captain Man was knocking bad guys to the ground without a sweat and Kid Danger was doing good at first but was outmatched when a big guy came and proved too much for him. Just then Captain Man came and saved his sidekick "Alright, that's the last of them let's tie them up so the police would know where to pick them up" said Captain Man. "Right" said Kid Danger grabbing some rope.

 **At the base**

"Hey guys how'd it go?" asked charlotte "Ha didn't break a sweat!" "Well I wouldn't have broken a sweat if that big guy didn't show up" said Henry. Just then Schwoz came from the sprocket door holding a glass of green juice very excited. "Guys look I made a new flavor of juoce" "You mean juice" "Juoceee!" said Schwoz very annoyed. "Anyone want tdrink?" "After tonight I need it" said Henry taking a sip. "Hm, not bad what flavor is it?" "frog blood" and Henry did a spit take. "What!" shouted Henry while everyone laughed "Why would you make me drink that?" "Because it would be funny to see your reaction" said Schwoz still laughing. "That's it I'm out see ya tomorrow" and with that Henry went home. "Ha he drunk frog blood" said Ray still laughing. On the way home Henry was walking minding his own business until. "Hey look guys little 'hart' riding hood" Henry turned to see Mitch and his gang. "You got to be kidding me" said Henry really annoyed. "What do you want Mitch?" "If you must know Hart the streets here are my turf and scrawny guys like you aren't really welcome in it" "Look Mitch I'm not exactly in a good mood just let me through and we go our separate ways!" said Henry moving on but Mitch had other plans. "If you want to continue then you have to get pass me" "You've got to be kidding me? Huh, oh well at least I got nothing lose okay just get it over with" said Henry cringing his eyes waiting for it to be done. Mitch started to punch go for a punch but just as he was going to go for it as though time just slowed down Henry was able to dodge it "Lucky dodge Hart! Now try and dodge this!" said Mitch going in for another punch. Just in the neck of time the lights were dimmed and neither side couldn't see a thing or so they thought. When the moonlight lit Mitch and his gang were out cold while stood there shocked at what he may have saw and ran home.

 **The Next Day**

At school, Charlotte and Jasper were noticing something different about Henry. "Hey, what's up with Henry?" asked Jasper. "He had hard night last night that's all" assured Charlotte. In class before the class left when Miss Shapen gave back the student's science tests Henry got a higher grade than Charlotte she was short by 1 percent which surprised her, Jasper, and Miss Shapen. When the bell rung Charlotte and Jasper went to talk to Henry. "Hey Henry are you Ok?" "Yeah why'd you ask?" "Because you're not yourself you've been acting like the opposite of yourself" "If you're talking about the grade I got in science then maybe it was just luck" "No way man no amount of luck can give anyone a grade higher than Charlotte's" "Jasper's right and that's saying something" "Okay to much has happen for me to explain everything right now meet me at the man cave at work I'll explain everything to you and Ray okay?" "Okay" Jasper and Charlotte both said.

 **At the Man Cave**

Ray, Schwoz, Jasper and Charlotte were in the Man cave waiting for Henry. "So does anyone know what Henry wants to tell us?" "No Schwoz otherwise we wouldn't be waiting for Henry to find out" "Look whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing crazy" Just then the elevator door opened and Henry entered the room. "There he is so what is it you…" before Jasper could finish his question Henry kept on moving until he reached the table and put every weapon, gizmo and other superhero stuff on the table. "Uh Henry what's going on?" asked Charlotte. Henry took a deep breath and finally said "I decided it's time for me to quit" leaving everyone speechless.

(Commercial Break)

"Ahhh, This is a joke right you can't be serious about quitting" "I'm afraid this isn't a joke Ray" "But why would you quit don't you like working here?" "Of course I do but I think it's time for me to move on I can't be a sidekick anymore so I have to go on with a normal life" "Is this all because you got a higher grade then Charlotte. Sorry Charlotte" "It's not that at all" "Wait you got a grade higher than Charlotte's?" "Hello, still here!" said Charlotte very annoyed. "Look I just don't think I'm cut out to be a superhero or sidekick" "But why?! So you don't get much popularity and get beat up by big strong bad guys that doesn't mean you should quit!" "I'm not quitting because of that" said Henry. "I'm quitting because you don't need a sidekick" "What who told you that?" Ray asked looking at everyone in the room who shook their head no. "No one told me that the reason you don't need a sidekick is because you need a partner someone who is equal" "Ahhh, No offense Henry but you are not even close to Captain man" "Yeah you are far from it" "Not me! Someone else" "Who?" asked Charlotte. "Oh. Oh is it me?" "Nooo! Now pay attention! When I was home last night I ran into Mitch and his friends and just as Mitch was about to punch me the street was I couldn't see Mitch or anyone for that matter just then I saw a person wearing a green coat and when the moonlight lit back up he was gone and Mitch and his friends were out cold" "So you're saying that someone wearing a green coat appeared out of nowhere and beat up Mitch and his friends" said Charlotte laying it down. "Yes and if he could leave Mitch and his gang lying on the road like that then who knows what he'll do against his enemies." "Oh yeah well I'm not afraid of some guy in a green coat" said Ray. "Maybe because your indestructible so of course you're not afraid" "So you're going quit because some guy in a green coat shows up and beats the crud out of Mitch Bilsky?" "Pretty much but I really am going to miss working here so before I go I just want to say it was an honor working alongside Captain Man" and with that Henry went on his way. "I don't believe it he literally quit" said Jasper. Just then an alarm went off "Trouble at swellview bank!" "On it!" "But what about Henry?" "I'll manage!" said blowing a bubble.

 **At the Bank**

"Alright you put the money in the bag!" and as fast as lightning Captain Man busted in. "Not so fast dirt bag!" "Well, well,well if it isn't Captain Man falling right into my trap" said the pushing a button on a remote and letting down a cage and trapping Captain Man. "Hah hah Now where was I? Oh yeah I was about to leave with my deposit" said the robber. Just as the thief was about to grab the bag what looked like a ninja star appeared stopping the robber in its track. "What the…? Who did that?" and in seconds the green coated hero who saved Henry appeared. "So that's the guy Henry was talking about" "Another superhero? This just get better and better said the robber pulling out a gun. But the green coat hero threw a ninja star with quick reaction causing the robber to drop his gun. "I don't need a gun to take care of you" said the Thief charging at him with his fists but our new hero was able to block and counter leaving the robber unconscious. Everyone clapped as they were rescued yet again but with a different hero. The green coated hero took out a sword and cut the bars to the cage freeing Captain Man. Before our new hero took his leave "Wait who are you? And What do you want?" asked Captain Man. And the greened hero threw a card at him and disappear. Captain Man picked up the card and read it "The Green Ninja?" said Captain Man standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Who is this Mysterious Green Ninja? What is his intentions? Find out soon in the next chapter on 8/20/17**


	2. The mysterious green ninja part 2

**The Mysterious Green Ninja pt.2**

 **Welcome to the last of my Henry Danger fan episode. Ray doesn't seem to trust the green ninja and is wondering if he can save on his. Can he do it or will he be able to trust the green ninja? Find out now.**

* * *

Henry was in Swellview looking for a job but with no luck just then he came across a help wanted sign at a newspaper company. "Well, With no skills or experience i can't seem to hire you" said the manager. "Ok how about this I get you a picture of Captain Man and the new superhero will you take me?" "If you can get me a picture of Captain Man and the other superhero not only will i hire you i'll pay you $1,000" "Deal!" and they both shook hands in agreement.

 **In the man cave**

Ray was coming back from the bank robbery in the man cave. "Hey how was the mission?" Asked Charlotte. Before Ray could answer the elevator door and Jasper came in like crazy. "Hey guys! Did you hear? There's another superhero in swellview" "What?! Where?!" "On the news see for yourself" said Jasper and Charlotte looked it up on the mainframe. "Breaking news swellview seems to have a new superhero here's Evelyn with more details" said Tom. "Thanks, Tom I am here with Fred the bank manger of the swellview bank. Fred please explain what happened" "Well, you see a robber came in here robbing us all at gunpoint just then Captain Man Came in to save the day and just when we were feeling safe a cage drops on him diminishing our hope. That's when some guy wearing a green coat appeared and beat the robber and freed Captain Man!" "You have it here folks we have two superheroes making swellview even more safe this is Evelyn signing off" Charlotte turned off the news. "A green coat? Didn't Henry mention something about a guy in a green coat?" "Yeah, except he was beating up bullies not major bad guys like bank robbers!" said Ray. "Why are you so upset aren't you glad to have another superhero to work with after all Henry quitted so you can have him for a partner" "Well, what if I don't want a partner?" "Then wouldn't have needed a sidekick" said Charlotte. "Well if you ask me you should give the guy a chance" said Jasper. "Well nobody asked you so there!" "Jasper's right you should give him a chance after all you gave me,Schwoz and Jasper a chance and look at where we are!" said Charlotte. "Yeah well Henry didn't have to quit when I hired you guys" "He does make a good point" said Jasper. Just then the crime alarm went off "Captain Man hot line, Captain Man speaking" "Hello, I'm the mayor of swellview and my wife was kidnapped by a gang called X can you please save her" "No problem sir Captain Man is on the case" "What about this new superhero aren't you going to need his help?" "Oh! Please the last thing I need is help from a weirdo in a coat" said Ray blowing a bubble and transforming into Captain Man. "Wish me luck, up the tube!" and up the tube he went.

(Commercial Break)

 **At an Abandoned warehouse**

"You guys won't get away with this!" said the mayor's wife. "Oh my goodness can't we just get rid of here" said one of the members. "Only until the mayor Pays the ransom!" said the boss of the x. "Not going to happen scum!" the x's turned to see Captain Man. "Stay back! One step closer Captain Man and the woman gets it!" Just then one of the x members disappeared and another and another it was at that moment the boss turned to see none of his gang. " What the...?" before he could finish he was kicked from the side by something swinging by. Once the boss was on the ground the shadow figure moved to save the mayor's wife but who was this shadowy figure you ask? Why it's none other than but swellview's new superhero the green ninja. "You again!" said Captain Man. The green ninja unite her and she went on her way and just in time too the boss was getting back up. "You just ruin my plan! So now I'm going to kill you!" and the boss charged towards the ninja. Just then the green ninja did a low sweep kicked him towards Captain Man "whoa!" said Captain Man catching him and knocking him out cold. "Yeah that's right I did that!" The green ninja turned to leave. "Wait I wanted to say thank you and i'm sorry about earlier and was thinking we should do this again sometime" the green ninja turned and under his let out a smile and went on his way leaving Captain Man wondering if that was a yes or a no.

 **In the man cave**

"Henry went down to the man cave in the elevator "Hey Ray" "Henry, What brings you back here?" "Well I wanted to give you this" said Henry giving ray $350. "What's this for?" Henry took out the newspaper and showed him the picture of Captain Man and the green ninja taking down the x gang. "What how'd you get this?" "I saw the guy in the coat followed him to the warehouse and well took some pictures" "OK, but why?" "It's my new job I became a photographer for swellviews newspaper company they gave me 1,000 bucks I gave $200 to each of my family and gave you half of what's left as a token of thanks" "Really?" "Well I better go I need to get back home and study take care and good luck" and with that Henry went on his way. "Good luck Henry and Thanks" thought Ray as he went back to work.

* * *

 **I hope you liked my Fan episode of henry danger because this is the last Chapter so I hope you keep reading my stories make sure to leave reviews and post chapters on my stories soon.**

 **P.s I post chapters for different stories on Sundays so make sure to check every Sunday on my stories and leave a review.**


End file.
